Barely Surviving
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex and Max are Marvel's younger sister and brother. What happens when their lives change and Alex and Marvel get picked for the Seventy-Four Annual Hunger Games? Forming a traditional alliance, how long will they survive? Will alliances stay or fall apart. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen-year-old Alex fights her twin brother Max in the training area for The Hunger Games, a fight to the death. Her older brother Marvel and younger brother Justin, Marvel is seventeen and Justin is eight, watch from the crowd, it's a very close battle between the twins. Most of the crowd is cheering for Max because he's a people person and Alex is a closed off person. Having her sword to Max's throat the crowd and teachers gasp. Alex won the battle.

"Great job sister." Max smiles.

"You were great, Max." Alex grins happily, both of them breathing heavily.

"And there you have it." Their trainer smirks, "Alex, let's see if you can take on Marvel."

"Give my sister a break. She and Max have been fighting each other for a half hour." Marvel steps in.

"In the arena you don't get breaks." The jerk glares at her older brother.

"She's _thirteen_ , give her a freaking break!" Marvel growls darkly.

"No. Now get up there." Rolling his eyes, Marvel picks up a fake sword and faces his sister.

"We all know Marvel will win." Alex mutters.

"Go full out against me, Alex." Marvel speaks to Alex. Nodding, Alex stretches her sore muscles getting ready for her brother's attack.

"Go." The jerk calls out.

Circling each other, analyzing each other's movements, Alex predicts every move.

As Marvel grins, he charges at Alex, but she blocks every move. That is, until he knocks her feet from under her and disarms her from her weapon.

"Time." The jerk smirks, "Twenty-five minutes."

Breathing heavily, Marvel pulls Alex to her feet as she pants.

Living in District One, it's not too bad of a bad place to live. They have a good amount of Peacekeepers because they live so close to the Capitol. They have luxury and is the second richest place to live, besides the Capitol. They build and make the Capitol's things, like the tribute rooms, and everything within it. That's the only one Alex can name from the top of her head. At the same time, they are very close to the Capitol, 'friendship' wise. They are always working together and treat each other with respect.

Alex likes the president of Panem, President Snow. He was very kind when he sent them food and visited the Mayor of District One. Alex was around playing the year before and she got hurt when a Peacekeeper bumped into her.

President Snow helped her up and made sure she got home safe before he went to do his thing. President Snow is Panem's celebrity and every move he makes decides the fate of the people.

Arriving home from training, just before the Reaping, Alex is nervous but excited. What Alex and the kids do to help their parents is working. Alex, Max and Justin help their parents while Marvel works in the tunnels in the mountains. They bring the money in to stay alive. Nothing in life is free. It all comes at a price.

Jumping into the shower, Alex washes her hair and scrubs the skin to rid of the sweat the best she can. As she climbs out and dries off, Alex slips on her fancy dress and slips her hair in a half-up and half-down style.

"You ready?" Alex hears her mother's voice.

"Yeah." Leaving her bedroom, Alex follows her mother downstairs. Slipping on her fancy shoes, Alex is ready to go.

"Remember, Alex and Max, if you know someone from your age group or in the twelve age group, try to volunteer." Their father speaks proudly.

"Yes, Sir." Alex nods.

"Okay." Max agrees. Wanting to make her father proud, Alex knows she will volunteer if she can.

Leaving the house, they head to the heart of District One, where the train and the Justice Building stands.

After getting checked in, Alex stands in her age group with the other girls. Seeing their worried faces, Alex stands tall.

"Hey, Alex." Turning her head, Alex spots Marvel's best friend Glimmer.

"Hey." Alex smiles shyly.

"Good luck."

"Thank you. You too."

Glimmer is Marvel's best friend and is eighteen. She used to babysit Alex and Max when they were younger. Now she babysits Justin.

Listening to the speech from the Capitol, Alex watches the video about the war that took place seventy-four years ago. The Rebellion from the districts.

"Now, let's find out who our two tributes are." The man from the Capitol smiles. Heading over to one bowl, he pulls out a slip of paper before returning to the mic. Not hearing her name or Glimmer's, Alex spots a girl from her age group start to move out of line.

"Kelly." Alex gasps recognizing her. Stepping out of line, Alex pulls Kelly behind her, "I volunteer as tribute." Alex speaks up strictly.

"Very well." The man grins happily. Inviting Alex up, she makes her way toward him. Climbing the steps, the man turns to Alex when she stops next to him, "What is your name?"

"Alex." Alex answers.

"You are one brave young girl."

"Thank you."

"Now for the gentlemen."

Calling out Marvel's name, Marvel walks proudly over. As soon as they are in the Justice Building, they are sent to their two different rooms. As their family comes in to see them, they give them the final words of advice.

Just as her father is leaving, he turns to Alex.

"I'm proud of you, Alex. You and Marvel are making everyone proud. You will make me proud even if you do die."

Sitting on the train, Alex is in her room in silence. Mostly memories repeat in her head, the day Justin was born, Max and Alex's birthdays that she remembers, Marvel's first best friend she met, Glimmer.

Alex never really got to say goodbye to Max, Justin and her mother. Her father dominated everything and kept her for a short time. Alex never even got the chance to hug them. Starting to regret her choice to volunteer, the regret is there, but she knows Kelly is thankful for her choice. Kelly may be a better fighter than she is on some levels, but Alex did beat her in the fight that morning.

Deciding it is time to get something to eat and drink, Alex walks out of her room and heads to the main cart. Putting some food she knows she can handle on her plate and filling her glass up with some water, Alex sits down next to Marvel.

"It's okay to be scared." Marvel whispers to his only sister.

"Dad wouldn't like it." Alex mutters.

"I know, but just know it is okay." Nodding, Alex takes a bite of her food as Marvel drinks some of his water.

Soon, their mentors Cashmere and Gloss join them. Cashmere is Gloss's sister, which is funny because besides them, Alex and Marvel are the only siblings that have come from District One for the Games.

Learning they are to show some of their skills, not all of them of course, to intimidate their competition, Alex and Marvel nod in agreement.

Arriving to the Capitol, Alex and Marvel are led to the car that will take them to the Training Center. Waving at the crowd together, Marvel takes Alex's other hand to take her away from the crowd.

After checking in and getting cleaned up, Alex gets put into a silky smooth dress with leggings. Wearing high heels and having her wavy hair straight down, Alex knows they are getting ready for the Tribute Parade.

At the main area with the horses and carriages, Alex looks around at her fellow tributes. Spotting a dark girl in a blue dress, the girl looks around her age, maybe twelve. Wishing the girl didn't have to go through this, someone should have volunteered. Noticing everyone is older than she is and a lot taller, Alex rolls her eyes.

"You okay?" Marvel whispers.

"Yeah." Alex nods looking at him with fury in her eyes, "You see that girl over there in the blue dress?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"Please help me protect her?"

Sighing, Marvel knew this would happen.

"I'll try." Marvel agrees.

"Thank you."

As the Tribute Parade begins, the siblings climb up onto their carriage and the horses begin to move. Waving at the crowd and smiling, Alex knows when the crowd gets louder, something is going on. Turning her head to look behind her, she spots fire. One of the district's tributes is on fire! But how? As the horses slow, they go into a semi circle making Alex turn back around. As they stop, Alex turns to look to find that the tributes from District Twelve were the ones on fire.

Listening to Snow give a small speech, Alex smiles feeling honoured to represent her district with her brother.

Unable to sleep, Alex sits in the living room in the middle of the night watching the Reaping ceremony. Learning everyone's names, Cato and Clove from District Two, Foxface from District Five, Thresh and Rue from District Eleven, finally, Peeta and Katniss from District Twelve.

"Hey." Looking over her shoulder she spots Cashmere, "Why are you up? You have training in the morning."

"Can't sleep." Alex admits.

"What's keeping you up?" Cashmere wonders taking a seat.

"I guess, wondering who the competition is and trying to come up with a way for my brother and I to both survive and go home."

"Only one can live, Alex." Cashmere reminds her.

"I know, but we can bend the rules right?"

"I don't know." She whispers.

"How come you are awake?"

"I heard the television and wondered why it was on."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cashmere smiles and pats Alex's shaky hand.

"It's alright, Kid. You should go to bed and get some rest."

"Okay. Good night, Cashmere."

"Good night, Alex."

Getting up, Alex leaves and the second her door is closed, Alex's fear takes over. In just a few days, the fight of the death will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping her eyes on the competition, Alex and Marvel makes an alliance, a traditional alliance, with District Two. Noticing Rue's skills, Alex makes sure her own skills dominate so Rue is out of the spotlight.

On the lunch break, Alex sits with Marvel, Cato and Clove, talking about everyone's skills that they have seen so far.

"I think the deadliest one we should be afraid of is the boy from Eleven." Alex admits.

"We will never be afraid. Four against one remember?" Clove smirks.

"True." Alex agrees, "I'll be right back." Alex speaks, spotting Rue go into the washroom. Heading her way, Alex rounds the corner and walks in.

"What do you want?" Rue asks as Alex locks the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alex reveals, "I told my brother that too. We will do our best to keep you safe."

Seeing the tears in Rue's eyes, Alex kneels down before her.

"Form an alliance, Rue. My brother and I teamed up with District Two. They want to target the strong, the ones who threaten them." Alex wipes the fallen tears from Rue's eyes away, "Marvel and I will find a way to get us out alive. You included."

"I'm scared." Rue whimpers.

"I know. I am too, but we can't show it."

"Including me?"

"Show it a little, not much. Put on the act that you aren't completely strong. Just strong enough to keep yourself alive."

"How do I do that?"

"You already are." Alex smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes. Completely honest. How about this, when the games begin, just try and stay out of sight. If you find someone you want to form an alliance with, do that. Even if it harms me, okay?"

"What if it kills you?"

"So be it."

"You're confusing me."

"I'm making my family proud. My dad doesn't care if I come back, or my brother. Our district just wants pride."

"So you don't care if you die?" Rue wonders still confused.

"I don't want to die, just like you don't. But if it came down to save you or my brother, I'll die happily."

Watching more tears fall, Alex pulls Rue into a hug.

"I'll protect you with my life, Rue."

It is the night before the arena day, and it's the celebration and interviews for the tributes.

Gulping nervously, Rue is scared.

When it is Alex's turn for the interview, she informs them she is thirteen, a hunter and has been trained for this.

As Rue's turn arrives, Rue is scared. After telling them she is a gatherer and quick, she may not win the games, but she hopefully won't die in the bloodbath.

Finding out that District Twelve have star-crossed lovers, Rue's eyes widen afraid.

Seeing Rue's scared eyes, Alex breaks away and slips through the crowd to her.

"I'm here, Rue." Alex whispers before Rue hugs her startling Alex. Hugging Rue back, Rue starts to cry.

"I'm going to die." Rue whimpers.

"No you're not." Alex answers in a strict tone, "Come with me." Taking Rue over to her alliance, Alex and Marvel informs them that Rue is in the alliance with them. Judging by how the siblings are standing, Cato and Clove agree.

Arriving into the arena, as the countdown goes on; Alex looks around analyzing the arena. Seeing Rue across from her, Alex gets ready to run into the bloodbath.

Once the clock hits zero, complete silence. That is until everyone runs to the Cornucopia. Alex grabs the bow and arrows and a sword before running to a bag. Seeing a guy strangling Rue on the ground, Alex sets her bow and fires the arrow. Hitting the guy on the side of his head, he falls over, dead. Running over to Rue, Alex shields her and kills everyone who comes near them.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks Rue, who is kneeling behind Alex, scared. Hearing Rue sniffle, Alex does a quick search seeing only, Cato, Clove, her, Rue and Marvel are with the supplies, "Here." Passing Rue the bag and sword, Alex helps Rue to her feet, "When Cato and Clove start to look at you the wrong way, which means they may try to kill you. I want you to get as far as you can. You can stay with us or take off now. It's up to you."

"Will you still protect me?" Rue whimpers.

"Always." Alex promises. Nodding, Rue decides to stay.

During day one in the arena, Rue sticks close to Alex who is next to Marvel. Going through the supplies, they find night goggles, tents, plastic bags and many weapons in case they run out. Making their shelter, it's on the edge of the lake and the woods.

As night falls, Clove and Cato leave to go hunting as Marvel, Alex and Rue build a fire as the night gets cold. Hearing a scream and a cannon fire, the girl from District Four's picture comes up. Quickly Clove and Cato return laughing and mocking the girl.

"Tomorrow night, Rue and I will go hunting." Alex states seeing Cato and Clove eyeing Rue like fresh meat.

"Whatever. So Eleven, what can you do that can keep you alive?" Clove smirks darkly.

"Um," Rue starts feeling scared.

"She's fast." Marvel steps in.

"All of us are fast." Cato reminds him.

"She's faster, Cato. She's not a fighter but she is a gatherer. We need her."

"Let's just kill her now." Clove narrows her eyes at Rue, "She's useless."

"If you think that and of attacking her, I will personally kill you first." Alex snarls moving Rue behind her. Setting the bow and arrow, Alex has it pointed at Clove, "What is your first move, Clove?"

Cato steps between the arrow and Clove, "Leave Clove alone, Alex."

"Then tell her to get over the fact that Rue is in our alliance." Alex returns.

"Why? Why have Eleven? She's useless."

Sending a warning arrow, it cuts Cato's ear. Taking a big chunk of it.

"You were saying?" Marvel smirks, "If you both hate the idea, leave or we will have a bloodbath right now between us. Without Rue." Cracking his knuckles, Cato rounds on Marvel.

"Bring it." Cato taunts. Picking up his sword, Marvel grabs his spears, "Any last words?"

"Alex, protect Rue." Marvel informs his little sister.

"I will." Alex agrees. Keeping Rue next to her, they and Clove watch Cato and Marvel go at it. Marvel defends himself, catching Cato off guard because he expects Marvel to attack. Getting close to Cato, Marvel disarms Cato taking his sword. Cato is flat on his back when Clove runs over to help. Getting an arrow in the leg, Clove falls to the ground feet away. Walking over to Clove with the arrow pointed at her, Marvel speaks to them both.

"Now, will you stay in an alliance or rather die?"

"We're dead anyways aren't we?" Cato questions in annoyance, "Kill me but keep Clove alive as long as you can."

"Why should we?"

"I'm the threat. Let me go, they will hunt all of us down. Kill me; they should leave you alone for a short while." Looking at Alex, Marvel gets disarmed by Cato and stabbed in the stomach. It happened too fast. Firing an arrow at Clove, she gets hit in the throat, killing her.

"You killed my brother, I killed your friend. We're even." Alex speaks in a furious voice. Cato is furious, but he gets up even though Alex is ready to kill him.

Hearing the cannon fire twice, Marvel's and Clove's deaths are proven now.

"Do you want people to come after you and Eleven?" Cato taunts.

"They would be after you more than us." Rue steps in, her voice shaking.

"Can you prove that, Eleven?"

"Shut up, Cato." Alex growls, "If you want to kill me, then do it but leave Rue out of it."

Hearing the roaring of an aircraft, Cato, Rue and Alex take the chance to split up. Cato takes off running, holding his injured shoulder as Alex pauses and fires an arrow at him. Watching Cato fall to the ground with an arrow in his leg, Alex bolts to get more weapons and bags with Rue. Slipping on their bags and grabbing a fresh round of arrows, a pair of swords each and each a spear from Marvel's collection.

Watching Clove's and Marvel's bodies get taken away, Alex hits a button for the pile of supplies the alliance built, they blow up from the underground mines. Covering Rue with her body, they get blasted into the water.

Surfacing, Alex and Rue goes to climb out of the water but District Twelve is there, at their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Noticing the tributes from District Twelve has no weapons, only a single bag, Alex slowly moves toward them on guard. Keeping Rue behind her, Alex guards her.

"This is an unlikely alliance." The boy from District Twelve, speaks staring at Alex and Rue. Having their weapons ready for an attack, the girl from District Twelve speaks up.

"Hi, Rue." The girl greets looking at Alex watching her closely.

"Hi, Katniss." Rue nods back.

"Come on out. Both of you. Peeta and I will make camp for all of us and build a fire." Katniss offers.

"How do we know if it's not a trap?" Alex counters stopping Rue from walking toward them.

"Katniss and I are friends, Alex." Rue admits to her friend.

"You can't trust anyone, Rue. Not even me. Remember, actions speak louder than words."

"You will hurt or kill them before they hurt or kill us." Rue grins seeing Alex's smirk.

"True." Alex agrees.

"So you two coming or not?" Peeta asks wondering why they are still in the lake and shivering.

"We're coming." Rue says before walking toward the two District Twelve tributes with Alex leading them. Helping Rue out, Peeta helps Alex out.

After making camp, Alex and Rue are next to the campfire to keep warm and to dry their clothes. Alex is watching Rue's friend and her partner while Rue is shivering and has the sleeping bag wrapped around her to warm her up.

"So, how old are you, Alex?" Peeta wonders looking at the young girl.

"Thirteen." Alex answers.

"Where is the boy from your District?"

"Dead. And he was my brother." Glaring at him for bringing it up, Peeta sighs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he is looking down on you, proud for staying strong."

"I have no choice. I have to protect Rue and keep us alive."

"You know, you can talk about how you are feeling, Alex. I don't mind." Rue frowns looking to her friend.

"It's done. I can't go and change it as much as I want to. I will kill Cato for killing my brother." Alex growls looking down at her lap.

"Unless if he gets killed by another tribute or the mutts." Katniss reminds her, "But I would want to hurt or kill anyone who went after my little sister and mom." Katniss agrees voicing her thoughts. Meeting Alex's eyes, Katniss sees the sorrow in her young brown eyes.

"What difference will this," Alex points to all of them as a group, "Conversation and helping Rue and I get you both? Sponsors? Free help from the sponsors?"

"No. Nothing like that. Katniss and I just have been looking for Rue to protect her and make an alliance." Peeta reveals.

"Good for you. You found her. Now what are you going to do to me?"

"Keep you safe."

"Why? What is in it for you? Being here in the arena will last longer if you keep me alive. Cato is hunting Rue and I down because I killed Clove, the girl from his District because he killed Marvel. He and Clove wanted to kill Rue, obviously Marvel and I didn't go along with it." Looking at her dirty nails, Alex waits for an answer but she only receives silence.

Sitting in silence, Rue wishes all four of them would form an alliance. But no one is making the first move. Going to speak up, Rue's eyes widen seeing Cato walking into their camp.

"Look at what we have here." Cato smirks looking at Alex and Rue like they are fresh meat.

"Took you long enough to find us." Alex snarls getting to her feet. Stepping in front of Rue, Alex guards her, "Now, do you want to end this?"

"Sounds good to me." Cato nods. Moving to the side, away from Peeta, Katniss and Rue, Alex and Cato immediately changes at each other with their swords ready.

Blocking all of Cato's attacks, Cato kicks Alex's feet from under her. Landing on the ground, Alex flips Cato off of her. Slashing his leg open with her sword, Alex gets to her feet.

"You brat!" Cato roars.

"Thank you." Alex smirks darkly. Watching Cato get to his feet before charging at her, Alex quickly dodges before realizing he is charging at Rue. Running after him as fast as she can, she jumps onto Cato's back and slashes his throat open. But before he dies, he flips Alex over and stabs her in the stomach weakly.

"ALEX!" Rue screams going to run over but Katniss and Peeta hold her back. Collapsing, Alex gasps for air while coughing up blood. Alex knows she lost The Hunger Games. But at least she saved Rue and that is the best reward she can ever receive.

Feeling her eyes close, Alex hears the sound of the cannon, signalling Cato's death. Opening her eyes weakly, Alex grins seeing Cato's photo in the sky. Hearing Rue's sobs and screaming her name, Alex turns her head slowly in time to see Katniss and Peeta pull Rue away from the camp.

"ALEX! HELP!" Rue screams trying to break away.

"I'm sorry." Alex breathes softly before her eyes close.

"ALEX!" Rue cries but no sound of the cannon comes. Looking at Alex, she is still breathing, "WE CAN SAVE HER!"

"It's too late, Eleven." Stopping, the three tributes turn to see the boy from District Three. The boom of the cannon is heard. Looking at the sky, Rue struggles out of Katniss's and Peeta's arms before running back to Alex. Quickly checking Alex's pulse, it's faint. Looking at the boy, he is on the ground with his neck broken. Behind him stands another guy smirking darkly.

"Looks like I saved all of you." The guy speaks, "I'm only here to kill you."

"Bring it." Peeta takes Alex's fallen sword before the guy charges at him.

"Alex, wake up." Rue begs as Peeta and the guy fight. Lining up for her archery, Katniss waits. The second the two guys pause, Katniss shoots. Hitting the guy in the side of the head, he falls to the ground, dead.

Knowing more tributes are probably coming, Rue refuses to leave Alex. Peeta and Katniss know that if they leave Rue, she's dead.

"I'm staying." Katniss states looking at Peeta.

"So am I." Peeta agrees. Hoping Alex pulls through; the star-cross lovers join Rue staying on alert. A few minutes later, the cannon sounds. Looking up at the sky, darkness falls. Hearing howls and barking, mutts. Looking out passed Alex, Katniss spots glowing eyes.

"Peeta, slowly pick up Alex. We have to move. Now." Katniss orders. Moving Rue slowly out of the way, Peeta picks Alex up carefully. Helping Rue to her feet, Katniss has the bow set and ready, "Let's go to the Cornucopia."

Taking off running as fast as they can, Katniss is in the back with Rue in the middle. Not stopping for a breather, Rue climbs up quickly as Katniss shoots and kills a few mutts, giving Rue and Peeta enough time to get Alex to safety.

Carefully pulling Alex up onto the small ledge, Peeta climbs up and pulls Alex up to the top. The cannon booms.

"ALEX!" Rue shouts looking up before climbing up to the top. There, Peeta has fallen and the girl from District Five, Foxface looks scared, "Peeta!"

"It was an accident. I, I didn't mean to." Foxface admits. Looking at Peeta, he's pale as a ghost with a knife sticking out of his throat, "I, I thought he was going to kill me. Then I saw the Career girl and then I thought he was the one who killed her."

"Alex isn't dead." Rue states.

"What?" Foxface looks at her like she is nuts, "Who can survive that?" Foxface points to Alex's condition.

"I don't know, but Alex is. She said she would never leave me."

"I, I am scared. I swear I didn't mean to kill that boy."

"Why did you?"

"I thought he was the one who did that to the Career girl and to kill me. I was just trying to save myself."

"He probably wasn't going to kill you." Rue sighs, "I didn't know him."

"Will the Girl on Fire come to kill me?"

"I doubt it. She's not a killer." Hearing a scream from below, Foxface and Rue look down to see the mutts have surround Katniss and one of them is tearing her to shreds on top of her, "Katniss!"

The cannon goes off and Katniss's picture comes up. It's the three of them left. Sobbing into her hands as she kneels down next to Alex, Rue hears Foxface get to her feet. Looking up, Foxface gives Rue a sad smile.

"Save the Career girl." Foxface speaks before leaning back towards the edge. Closing her eyes, Rue hears a thump before the yelps of the mutts from below. The cannon booms once again.

The final two. Rue versus Alex. Rue and Alex have made it to the end!

Hearing Alex's breath get shallow and more shallow, Rue moves Alex head carefully onto her lap and kisses her forehead.

"I'm not going to harm you, Alex." Rue whispers before sobbing as Alex draws her final breath.

The cannon fire echoes into the night sky and Rue hugs Alex to her. Alex died saving her. Alex risked her life to save Rue's. Rue prays that Alex is safe with Marvel, wherever they are now.

 **The End.**


End file.
